


Of Memories and Treasures to Keep

by poe_daaaayyuuuumron8, TheGreatMilkshakeDetective



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka is 21, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Everyone lives, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Found Family, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, M/M, Mostly Fluff, New Jedi Order, Nothing before, Obi-Wan and Cody are publicly together, Padmé Amidala Lives, Prequel Era, Rex - Freeform, Rex and her got together just after her 20th birthday, Shes legal, So Rex and Cody are only 27, Space family, The clones age at a normal rate once they hit 20, a lot of fluff, anakin killed him, except that slimy boi Sidious, perfect au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8/pseuds/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective/pseuds/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective
Summary: In which, the Senate holds a party, Padmé brings the children, Anakin acts like a child, Ahsoka joins in, Obi-Wan is very flirtatious, Cody is a little jealous, and Rex is trying to supervise. Aka Family Fluff and all that Jazz.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 26
Kudos: 157





	1. Prepping for the Party

“Mommy!” Luke shouted, tackling Padmé’s legs. Leia followed close behind, much calmer than her twin brother.

They were 4 and a half, and sprouting up like weeds. Leia, ever the daddy’s girl, was much more composed than her ‘little brother’ as she liked to call Luke, and trotted over to sit herself in Anakin’s lap.

Padmé reached down and ran a hand through Luke’s hair, trying not to stab herself with the earring she was trying to put in. “Yes, my darling?’ Padmé asked her son.

“Are we comin’ this time?” Luke was still attached to his mother.

“Yes sweetie, and Uncle Rex and Auntie ‘Soka and Uncle Obi-Wan and Uncle Cody are going to be there too. And both of you, “she glanced pointedly at Leia, who, contrary to popular opinion, was quite the troublemaker, “are going to behave.”

Leia frowned, curling into her father’s side .

“Ani, are you sure you’re feeling alright to go?”

Anakin reaches for his cane. Defeating Darth Sidious had taken a toll on his body, and he was weaker than normal, but was practically healed; his limp was almost gone.

“Of course sweetheart.” He stands, picking up Leia, and twirls her around.Anakin places Leia on his shoulders, per her demand, and grabbed Luke by the arm and was swinging him back and forth as the toddler yelled “Weeeeeeeeee!!” 

This earned the three of them a glare from their mother. “Now Ani if you are done swinging our son like a bat, I am going to get the children dressed now. Can you please go check with Obi-Wan that everyone else is dressed appropriately and ready to act like civilized adults?”

“Yes, my love. And when are we not civilized?” 

Padmé rolled her eyes and took the children from Anakin. She had one on each arm and they look quite massive for their age compared to her petite frame. She had to work out with Ahsoka now in order to still carry them both. She gave Anakin a quick kiss and brought the twins back to their room to change into nice clothes. 

Anakin smiled at his wife and children and followed them out, turning left to the living room where everyone should be, instead of right to the children’s room. Waiting in the living room were Obi-Wan, Cody, Rex and Ahsoka. Obi-Wan was lounging on a couch, not-so-secretly watching Cody. Cody was laughing with Rex on the balcony, foreignly happy. 

Obi-Wan was of course in dress robes. It was still slightly jarring to see his master with no armor on his shoulders. Anakin reminded himself that the war was over. The clones were free, the Senate transferred the control of the GAR over to the Jedi Order, and the former soldiers were now able to live as they wanted.

Rex and Cody were both in suits. Rex’s was a blue: the color of the 501st. Cody’s was a simple black and white, almost shiny when the light hit it. Anakin’s former Padawan, now Jedi Knight (but under her own terms) was looking fabulous; a sky blue simple dress with gold detailing, that Anakin had actually helped pick out. She was on a datapad.

Her job as one of the representatives, alongside Obi-Wan, of the New Jedi Order in the Senate kept her more than busy, and she wasn’t about to stop working now.

“Snips!” Anakin grinned when she jumped, clutching her heart. “Cmon, don’t you know we’re trying to not work tonight?”

In the children’s room, Padmé had Luke’s suit laid out. “Lukie c’mere lets go pick out your suit buddy.” “Can I wear a bwue one like Uncle Fwex please?” Luke’s ‘R’s were a little difficult for him to pronounce, and mostly came out as ‘W’s.

“Of course Lukie Pookie.” Luke willingly let his mother dress him with minimal fuss. He did stick his tongue out at his sister halfway through which earned him a disapproving look. He wore a baby blue mini sports jacket and black suit pants with sneakers. He truly looked the part of the son of a Senator and The Chosen One. 

Leia, on the other hand, was a completely different story. She let her mom braid her hair as she played on a data pad, but she was not going to wear a dress.

“Leia sweetie your Daddy got you one to match Auntie ‘Soka don't you wanna wear it?” Padmé pleaded with the child as the dress was very expensive and would be too small soon.

“No!”

“How ‘bout I make some quick adjustments to make it a jumper. Kinda like your daddy’s robes?” Padmé was a politician after all. She knew how to make people agree with her, especially her children. Leia’s face lit up and she nodded. Padmé made the adjustments in record time so the dress was less dress like and got Leia changed. Then, she entered the living room with the two bouncing toddlers who were ready to see their Aunt and Uncles.

Leia bounded over to Ahsoka immediately and the Togruta lifted the child up, spinning her around and settling her on her hip. Leia giggles and grabbed the ends of Ahsoka’s montrals, gently though, she had learned her lesson from previous times that grabbing the montrals too hard would hurt Ahsoka.  
Anakin laughed quietly and wrapped his arm around his wife’s waist, pulling her close. Padmé leaned into him.

Luke climbed onto the sofa next to Obi-Wan and started babbling to him. Obi-Wan smiled softly and followed along in the conversation pretty well. Rex and Cody come in from the porch, bracing themselves for the impact of Luke and Leia. Of course, it came. Luke sprinted to Rex and started talking about how they match, and Leia rapped her arms around Cody’s neck and wouldn’t let go. Cody ended up having to carry Leia around and every time he tried to put her down, she started fake crying. Obi-Wan smiles at the sight and tries not to think about one day having kids of his own with Cody.

Luke grabs Obi-Wan’s hands and tugged him over to Cody and his sister “Uncle Obi, You supposed to be with uncle Cody cause you love him wight (right)? That's what mama said. You love him like mama loves daddy wight?” The room fell silent. Obi-Wan looked at the kid and smiled and had happy tears in his eyes. Cody was also beaming. “Yeah buddy that’s right.”

Obi-Wan took Luke over to Cody and Luke and Leia screamed “NOW KISS!”

Anakin and Padmé were a tad embarrassed with how unabashed their children are. Ahsoka and Rex burst into laughter and eventually all the adults joined in.  
“Well we’re not gonna just stand her to watch you make out so Rex and Snips why don’t you two grab the twins and the rest of us will leave the love birds alone for a bit and then we’ll all leave.” Anakin said, ever the leader. 

Cody and Obi-Wan turned the color of Sidious lightsaber. Nonetheless, Rex and Ahsoka each grabbed the closest twin and left the room with Anakin and Padmé.  
Cody laughed, burying his face in his hands. Obi-Wan stood, wrapping his arms around Cody’s back and pulling him close. Cody fell into the hug trying to hide the immense smile on his face in Obi-Wan’s chest. Cody nuzzled into Obi’s neck and pressed a soft kiss there. Obi responded by pressing a kiss to Cody’s temple. A knock at the door startled the two.

“Hey, you stain the couch, you’re paying for it!” Anakin shouted from the other side. “And hurry up!”

Cody pulled away, even more embarrassed now.

Obi-Wan laughed and yelled back. “Oh shut up Anakin!” Cody started to the door, but Obi-Wan pulled him back, planting a solid, loving kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Cody smiled into the kiss and chased Obi’s mouth when he pulled back.

Obi-Wan laughed, and started to the door, Cody on his heels. When they opened it, they were met with suggestive, teasing winks and smiles. Cody blushed, immediately seeking out his brother to hide behind. Rex clapped him on the back, and threw his arm around Cody’s shoulders. Anakin nudged Obi-Wan, Leia in his arms, and his master glared at him, but couldn’t stop the smile from forming. 

Leia, the all knowing 4 year old, glanced between Obi and Cody. “Are you going to get married?” Cody nearly choked, then and there. Padmé sighed and Luke giggled in Ahsoka’s arms.

Obi-Wan sputtered. “I-uh-I...do-don’t know.”

“It’s official Master little Leia ships it.” Ahsoka said while she high-fived Leia and took her as she jumped from Anakin to her aunt. “Uncle Obi, can I be the wing-barer? Pretty please?” Luke has somehow ended up in Obi-Wan’s arms and was giving him mad puppy dog eyes.

Obi-Wan looked cautiously at Cody for a minute considering they haven’t had time to talk about marriage yet “You know what buddy, I don’t see any reason why you can’t.” Luke broke into a massive grin and Cody put his arms around Obi and the boy. 

“And Leia you can be the flower girl.” Cody said .

“Yippee” Leia screamed (like Anakin in Phantom) and squirmed out of Ahsoka’s arms to hug Cody’s leg. 

“Wait. Did you two just get engaged?.” Anakin asked as Padmé started corralling them out the door as they were close to being late.

Nobody answered Anakin, but that’s mostly because nobody really knew, to be honest. The group started to walk to where the transport would pick them up. Luke grabbed Ahsoka’s hand and dragged her down the hall, sprinting. Ahsoka followed, thankful she wore sneakers instead of heels. Leia was still attached to Cody and grabbed Rex’s hand too. Rex and Cody swung her between them. Padmé and Obi get called on by Leia and Luke, respectively, and they walked ahead to talk with the twins, leaving Anakin in the back. He was thankful for that, because now he could watch the group.

He watched his children, his beautiful, miraculous children who he never thought he would get to have a life with.

He watched the two brothers, happy, the war they were bred for, over, leaving them alive, thank the stars.

He watched his former apprentice, a fierce and cunning warrior, never afraid to be bluntly honest with the council’s bullshit, and one of the reasons how he got to legally, publicly marry his wife.

Ahsoka fought hard and long alongside Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto, and some others, to bring change to the Code and create the New Jedi Order; an Order where feelings were assessed, not shoved into the Force, and attachments were actually allowed.

His wife... oh his beautiful wife. Senator and mother and amazing person altogether. The love of his life.

He smiles, and glances to his master.

Obi-Wan is truly happy, that Anakin knows for sure. He made the room light up to begin with, but ever since Cody and him have actually gotten together, he’s been so beautifully, sickeningly happy. Anakin was happy for him, really. He had a decent job as a representative for the Order in the Senate, and a truly caring, loving boyfriend/fiancée (maybe??? Still, nobody had answered him).

Padmé slowed down and let the group go ahead. She met Anakin and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned up to whisper in her ear “Look at our beautiful family.” Anakin was truly beaming now. Somehow Padmé had read his mind. Well, face as she is not force sensitive but is a politician so understanding body language is second nature to her.

Padmé walked with Anakin to the transport and also reflected. She reflected on the love of her life standing right next to her. The fact that now, finally, after so many years, he can be with her every step of the way and show their love.  
Her children. They remind her of the man she loves every day. They have the best qualities of both their parents. She could not have asked for better children. They are smart, witty, and compassionate. They are already sarcastic at age 4, but that is no surprise given their family.

Family.

She loves her family back on Naboo, but she feels more at home with the family she has built on Coruscant.

Cody, Rex, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka have kept her husband safe all those years. They watched his back, put up with his antics, and were there for him when she couldn’t. Without them, she wouldn’t have her beloved husband beside her.  
Obi-Wan had always been there for Anakin. And since meeting him, he was always there for her. She trusts him with her children’s lives as he had managed to keep her husband alive for so long. A true miracle given Anakin’s track record.

Ahsoka. She was, in a sense, their first kid. She is their witty younger sibling who is always challenging them to be the best versions of themselves. She is not afraid to stand up for what is right. Padmé wants Leia to learn from Ahsoka. Ahsoka does not give up even though the entire galaxy has told her to stop fighting. A bit of her thinks that Leia has already learned that from Ahsoka. Padmé cannot express her gratitude for the Togruta. Her return brought Anakin back from the brink of darkness. She gave him hope that darkness can become light once more. Padmé trusts Ahsoka’s judgment and values her opinions. When she doesn’t want to or cannot talk about something with Anakin, she turns to Ahsoka. Ahsoka is her little sister that she can always count on. 

A tiny hand tugging at her own brought Padmé out of her trance. “Hey mama, are we there yet?” little Luke asked his mom from his Uncle Cody’s lap on the transport.

Padmé smiled. “No, sweetie, just a little while longer.” Luke frowned and crossed his arms. In front of her, Rex and Ahsoka sat with Leia in between them. Rex took up the space of two people, sprawled, watching Leia babble to Ahsoka, eyes drifting closed. Cody slapped the back of his brother’s head, effectively waking him up. Rex whirled around and promptly hit Cody in the face (brothers to the end). Cody handed Luke over to Obi Wan and placed Rex in a chokehold.

The younger of the two tried to grab Cody’s face but Padmé shouted out, “Boys!” In her mom-voice, so, reluctantly, Cody let go. He sat back down heavily, screwing up his face at Rex who, in turn, cursed him out in Mando’a. Obi-Wan couldn’t keep from laughing then, joining in on Luke and Leia’s giggles. Anakin had also attempted to smother a smile and hide it from Padmé. Ahsoka may or may not have recorded the incident for safe keeping.


	2. Gone But Not Forgotten

They arrived at the Senate Gala Building where the party was taking place. Rex and Cody each grabbed a twin and placed them on their shoulders, Rex and Ahsoka’s hands intertwined at their sides. Padmé shook her head at them but had a soft smile on her face, the smile only widening when Anakin grabs her hand with a mischievous smile and swung their arms back and forth. Obi-Wan, ever the “adult in the room” walked behind them to supervise. 

They entered the party and everyone was there. The gala was held by Chancellor Bail Organa in celebration of the Clones gaining freedom. They could still work for the Republic and they would be provided food, housing, and other necessities for those wishing to leave and find their own way in the universe. 

Walking into the gala room, it was nothing short of spectacular. The decorations appeared to salute the troops; on one wall, a list of every clone division and legion, including special forces and operations. There was armor decorating the walls, and the brothers they belonged to on a placard beneath them. 

As Rex and Cody made their way inside, they gave the kids to Ahsoka, and Rex left her with a lingering kiss, they saw something that made them pause. 

On a big stone wall in the middle of the room, there were names and numbers inscribed into the stone. Cody paused as he realized what it actually was. 

A list of every clone name and number who had perished in battle. Rex stilled beside him and Cody was sure that he was sharing his feelings of heartbreak. So many brothers...

“Though they are gone, they are not forgotten.”  
Cody glanced to his right. Wolffe stood there, looking nothing short of regal, and stoic, in his black and gray suit, jacket forgotten, and sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up. Cody nodded, swallowing roughly, pushing the lump in his throat down. 

Rex looked from the wall, to Wolffe, and back to Cody. “Never forgotten.”

All three clones had tears building in their eyes now as they looked up at the wall honoring their fallen brothers. Across the room, Ahsoka noticed the three brothers and could tell something was wrong from Rex’s expression. She brought the twins over to Breha Organa to watch them. 

She walked up to the three men and took Rex’s hand, giving it a light squeeze and whispering just loud enough so only the three clones could hear,“I can feel them. Through the force. They’re here and they are happy. You might not be able to feel it, but they are always with you. They are always standing by your side.” Her eyes never left the wall as she spoke. The men nodded slightly but were all hiding back tears. 

‘Soldiers don’t cry,’ echoed in their minds.  
They were reminded of that fact everyday of their childhood. But they aren’t soldiers anymore. They are free men and are allowed to cry for those who never saw the good that came from the bloodshed.

Rex squeezed Ahsoka’s hand tighter, like he was clinging onto life and she was the only thing that kept him breathing. Her hand helped ground him and enabled him to maintain his composure. He thought of all the deaths that should have been prevented. He should have prevented them. 

He was their leader, and it was his job to keep them safe. 

Yet, he failed. 

And they were the ones to pay the price.

Every mission, every reckless move, every moment of distraction, spilt his brothers’ blood. If he had done better, they would be standing here with him. He thought of all the times he sent a brother on a mission and they never returned. The supplies he should have given them, the orders that would have prevented disaster, all of the things he should of done differently. 

But he made mistakes, 

and people died. 

His recklessness made him responsible for his brothers’ deaths. He was just as guilty as the droids that pulled the trigger. 

He is a leader. And he lead his own brothers to their deaths.

Ahsoka looked up at him and saw the tears pricking his eyes. The way his eyes puffed red and his brows furrowed, his clenched jaw. She dropped his hand. He looked down to her, finally breaking out of his trance, horrified. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. She rubbed his back and did everything she could to ease his pain. He pulled her close, kissed her on the forehead gently, and buried his face in her shoulder. And, for the first time in his life, he let the tears pour.

Obi-Wan scanned the room for his boyfriend. He had known about the wall beforehand and wanted to be with him when he first saw it. Cody shouldn’t have to bear the burden of grief alone, but Obi-Wan was stopped by some senators on the way in. He made his way to Cody, dodging conversations with a wave and a polite nod before brushing past diplomat after diplomat. 

When he reached Cody he could feel his pain. Without even looking at the wall Obi-Wan’s eyes were brimming with tears. Obi-Wan had lost his men, his friends, but Cody lost brothers. He grabbed Cody’s hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of it in a soothing motion. Cody looked up at Obi-Wan and when their eyes met, the strength he was using to hold back the tears gave out. Obi-Wan pulled Cody in the tightest hug of his life. 

Cody clung to Obi-Wan desperately. There was nothing that could mend the pain in his heart. But the only thing that would reassure him now is Obi-Wan’s presence. He needed to be reminded that Obi was here. 

He was okay. 

He was alive.

He thought ‘well at least Obi-Wan is alive.’ Once he realized what he had said, although his statement was bound by the confines of his mind, he was mentally kicking himself. His thoughts spiraled. ‘Your brothers were not expendable.

You cannot think ‘well at least it wasn’t the one I love’ because that is horrible. They are your brothers. How can you even think that you horrible, horrible mons-‘

His train of thought was stopped abruptly by a kiss on his forehead. Obi-Wan wasn’t one for PDA, especially at such a formal event, but Cody knew what Obi was trying to convey. 

‘Don’t let your own mind be your worst enemy. You are a good person and a good brother. I love you.’ 

Yes, that is what Obi-Wan would say, if they had been alone. 

Wolffe was standing with his hands buried in his suit pockets. They were balled up in fist. He had never truly learned any other way to express such a crushing emotion. The pain of his nails digging into his palms was the only way he could feel anything other than complete and utter despair. The grief had washed over him like a storm. It started clam, bearable, and at the back of his mind. But as it grew, it crept its way forward until he couldn’t escape. 

He could feel it pushing up against his eyes, his face. It hit him like a relentless wave that never retreated back to the sea. He felt like his head was going to explode and his heart was going to crumble. He could feel the death. He had come close to it over the years, with Asajj Ventress, with the Malevolence. But it was never him. He was always the one who survived. Why did he deserve the special treatment? He didn’t wish to die. He wished he could take his brother's place. 

All the shinies who never got a chance at life, they should have lived. They never got to live their lives.

Yet here he is, the one who never made the ultimate sacrifice, reaping the benefits that came from their deaths. 

Why was he the survivor?

They looked up to him yet he didn’t give his life, they did. He should have gone down with his men. They had much more of a life to live than he did. They were so young, so full of life. They had yet to be hardened by the war.

They should have lived. 

Yet all of them died, 

and he still stands. 

They had won the war, 

but at what cost?

Plo Koon had entered the party a few  
minutes after the Skywalkers and company. He felt the grave sadness over Wolffe and sought him out immediately. When he found him, surrounded by his brothers, he saw the wall. 

He froze. 

They were only boys. Children. They didn’t create the war, they weren’t even part of the Republic until it started. They were treated as expendable by some Jedi. Those Jedi were wrong- every life is priceless, especially the life of one who is willing to put himself at risk for others. 

Plo broke out of his trance and knew he had to comfort his son. He put his hand on Wolffe’s shoulder, “Son, their lives mean something. Their sacrifice led to us winning the war and countless people being freed. They shall forever be remembered by the lives they changed and the good they accomplished. Their sacrifices will never be in vain.” 

Wolffe looked up at him and nodded slowly. He let a sole tear roll down his face. He promised himself and his brothers one thing. 

Their sacrifices will never be forgotten.

“I hope you don’t mind the memorial.”  
The group looked towards the voice. Chancellor Organa stood, flanked by a couple guards, and with a quiet look of pondering on his face as he looked at the wall. 

The group immediately straightened. Bail waved a hand at their sirs, and Chancellors, dismissively.  
“I thought they deserved the recognition. They laid down their lives for the Republic, and they deserve to be remembered.” 

Rex nods, swallowing roughly, holding Ahsoka’s hand just a little tighter. 

“It’s... Thank you, Chancellor, really.” Cody says, running a hand over his scar, other arm around Obi-Wan. 

“We couldn’t find all of their names, so some of them just have their numbers. I’m very sorry about that.” Organa reached out and ran a hand over a number engraved into the stone. 

“They’re here. That’s more than we could have asked for.” Rex choked out. 

“They, and you, deserve so much more,” Bail said, sounding genuinely sad. 

“Thank you,” Ahsoka whispered, pushing past the unshed tears in her throat. 

Rex heard the sorrow in her voice and immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. He couldn’t stand to see Ahsoka cry. He never could. 

The Chancellor smiled. “You are welcome.” 

The group stood there for a minute, Rex and Ahsoka embracing tightly, Cody and Obi-Wan with their arms around each other, Plo with his hand on Wolffe’s shoulder. 

“Uncle Cody! Uncle Rex!” The clones turned, just in time to see the blur of two 4 year olds crashing into their legs. Leia ran to Cody and Luke ran to Rex. 

“Hey little man,” Rex said, wiping the tear tracks from his face and bending to pick up the child. Cody did the same, settling Leia on his hip. 

Breha Organa followed behind, smiling at the children, and coming to stand by her husband. 

Luke started babbling to Rex and Ahsoka, and Leia traced Cody’s scar lightly. She did this sometimes, with Ahsoka’s markings too. Leia found them very pretty, even Cody’s. 

Cody turned to Wolffe. “Leia, meet Wolffe, he’s one of my brothers.” 

Leia smiled at the leader of the Wolfpack. “You have a lot of brothers Uncle Cody,” she observed. “Hi Wolffe!” 

Wolffe wasn’t the best with children. He was nothing short of fatherly to the younger brothers, if a little cold sometimes, but with actual children? He had no clue what to do. Wolffe sputtered at the little girl, waving awkwardly. Plo chuckled from behind him. 

“Koh-to-ya little Skywalker,” the Jedi master said. 

“Koh-to-ya Master Plo!” Leia said excitedly, stumbling only slightly over the Kel Dor greeting. 

She looked back to Wolffe and her eyes widened when she saw his cybernetic eye. Wolffe turned away, embarrassed, and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Whoa!” the child exclaimed, leaning to Wolffe and wrapping her arms around his neck. Wolffe froze, unsure of what to do. 

Cody chuckled and maneuvered Leia so Wolffe could hold her. When her hands went for his face, he flinched. Cody placed a hand on his back, reassuringly, and when Leia tried again, Wolffe let her. She was gentle, tracing over the scar lightly. 

“Leia thinks scars are pretty.” Cody explained, kissing the child on the cheek. Leia giggled and buried her face in Wolffe’s neck. 

Wolffe just about melted. Plo chuckled behind him, patting his pseudo-son on the back before heading off, presumably to find his other pseudo-sons. 

Leia looked up, examining Wolffe’s eye and commanding him to look one way, then the other, and back again so she could see it move. 

Cody has turned back to the wall in front of them, and steps forward to trace a name. 

“Though they are gone, they are not forgotten,” he repeats.


	3. Glitter Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Wolffe acts like a father, Ahsoka makes a little mistake, the Chancellor makes a much bigger mistake, and the group has to get cleaned up. And, as always, fluff ensues. (This chapter is much happier too!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little long this time! Also translations because we love clones speaking in Mando’a!  
> Vod’ika- little brother  
> Di’kut- idiot/stupid/ waste of space  
> Cyar’ika- sweet heart/darling  
> Hope you all enjoy and stay safe! Thanks for all the support!

Back in the midst of the party, Hardcase, Fives, Jesse, Echo, Boost, and Wildfire are all acting like children. Sinker ends up crashing and bites Boost, prompting the redhead to screech. 

“Sinker! Boost!” Wolffe barked, putting on his Commander voice. Sinker jumped back, and Boost frowned. 

“What are you yelling at me for?” He rubbed the bite mark. 

“Well, he had to bite you for a reason, didn’t he?” Wolffe rolled his eyes. 

“Or he’s just a little shit who can’t shut up, right Sinker?” Sinker jumped up and growled at his brother. 

“Pack!” Wolffe snarled. Across the room, Wildfire, Comet, and Warthog froze with their hands literally in a jar of cookies. 

“He was putting his hand over my mouth.” Sinker whined, glaring at Boost. 

“Because you were talking about the thing you said you would never mention again!” Boost spat back. 

“Hey!” The two turned to him. “Eyes on me.” He crossed his arms. “Okay, Sinker, what did we say about biting?”

Sinker kicked at the ground. “No more biting, or I’ll have to do the laundry for the whole Wolfpack.” 

Wolffe nodded. “And Boost?”  
Boost frowned again, and opened his mouth to speak, but Wolffe held up a hand, silencing him. “You know Sinker doesn’t like it when you put your hand over his mouth, so you should have known.” Boost opened his mouth to speak again, but Wolffe cut him off. “Yes, Boost, I know it’s all Sinker’s fault, but you should’ve known.” 

Boost grumbled under his breath. 

“What was that?” Wolffe raised his eyebrows. 

“Nothin’ sir.” Boost droned. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Now get outta here kid.” Boost nodded and sulked off. Sinker crossed his arms and sat down heavily, frowning.  
“Sinker,” Wolffe started, “you alright?” 

Sinker nodded, staring down at the floor. “I’m fine.”

Wolffe sat down next to his younger brother. “Need some food, or are you just tired?” 

Sinker shrugs, kicking at the floor. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

Wolffe stands, crossing the room a food table. He grabbed a small plate of things, and headed back, smiling when he saw Fox sitting with Sinker. 

Fox, one of the most rigid brothers he had at the beginning of the war, was now one of the happiest, laid back brothers there was. He walks over, gives the plate to Sinker and says hi to Fox, and wanders off. 

When he looks over a half an hour later, Sinker is asleep on Fox’s shoulder, and Fox is an unmoving statue, careful not to wake the silver haired vod’ika. 

Rex is trying to keep the kids and his little brothers out of trouble, but it’s really not going well, and they raided the dessert table, like, twice, and now they’re all very hyper and Rex is just so tired please just someone save him. 

He heads to Ahsoka who was talking with Bail and Breha

“Please help me,” he whispers into her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

Ahsoka takes one look to the chaos, and laughs. “Oh Rexy, what are you talking about? That looks so fun!” Rex sighs, and Ahsoka excuses herself from the conversation, dragging him back to where the children, all 20 of them, are hanging about. Fives is jumping up and down, using Tup’s shoulders as a spring.

Ahsoka grabs Luke from behind and twirls him around, and then gets the great idea to give him a piggyback ride. 

This spirals into everybody wanting a piggyback ride, which then spirals into Jesse and Hardcase accidentally knocking over a champagne tower. 

“Holy shit you di’kut!” Hardcase says, slapping Jesse in the back of the head. 

“You dropped me!” Jesse replies, shoving Hardcase into Kix. 

Rex sighs, practically shaking, and goes to offer extreme apologies to the Chancellor. He accepts them graciously, and says everything is fine, it’s no problem. 

That sobers then up a little, so no more piggyback rides, but then Auntie ’Soka pulls out some markers for the kids and they sit at a table and draw, but they end up drawing over each other and the table and the clones, and Hardcase ends up with ‘matching’ tattoos on the other side of his face and part of Rex’s blonde hair is colored red, and both of the kid’s outfits are suddenly tie dyed with markers. 

Bail hops over and just wants to be the fun uncle. So, he gave them a jar full of red and blue glitter. Padmé and Anakin saw it from across the room and immediately ran over. No time to be polite and asked to be excused from the conversation, this was going to be bad. Rex saw the glitter and his eyes went wide. He made eye contact with Ahsoka with an expression that showed how done he was with everything. Even Ahsoka was horrified. 

“GLITTER” Both twins screamed, for it had begun. Leia scooped a handful of the glitter and threw it on Rex’s head. He was kneeling on the ground trying to wrangle the wayward tots. 

It backfired.

Big time. 

The glitter was everywhere. In his hair, in his eyes, in his mouth, it clung to every bit of his suit. He had been defeated. Leia smiled wide with her half-toothed grin. As much as he loved the kid, he was a bit kriffed off. 

“Uncle Rex, now you’re all pretty!”

Ahsoka was at his side now, a few seconds too late. As funny as this was, even she couldn’t subject her boyfriend to this. But it once again backfired. Leia jumped into Ahsoka’s arms, covering her with glitter, and on her way up she spilled the container all over the floor. The cleaning droids were gonna hate them. 

Luke proceeded to roll around in the glitter which made Leia wriggle out of Ahsoka’s arms and join him to make glitter-angles. 

Padmé and Anakin had made it to the group but they were trying not to make a scene. 

Too late. 

Hardcase and Jesse had already joined in the fun by burying the twins in the glitter. Rex was trying to get them to stop with Ahsoka helping him by prying Leia off a tipsy Hardcase. But all Rex got was a handful of glitter to the face courtesy of Hardcase. Leia tried to jump out of Ahsoka’s arms but her grip on the tot was too strong. Instead, Leia knocked them both over and they fell into Rex, sending the three of them crashing down to the floor. Rex had to stop Leia from running and spreading glitter to the entire senate and all other persons attending. In order to do so he had to wrap his arms around Leia which trapped Ahsoka in between them.

“If I didn’t know better I’d think you did this just to get close to me, Rexy.” Ahsoka winked at him mischievously.

“Well, I can get close to you whenever I want, really, and if this was my idea I wouldn’t have Leia in my arms with you.” Ahsoka was cackling now which made Rex lose his grip on Leia. She took off running and crashed into her parents legs.

“I’m free!!!!!!!!”

Anakin grabbed Leia and Padmé bounded towards Luke.

“Rex, I left you and Snips with them for five minutes, what the fuck did you do.”

“Don’t blame the captain, Anakin. This was actually my fault.” Anakin turned to look at the Chancellor with utter disbelief. “I was trying to be a fun uncle and gave them the glitter. I should have known this was not going to end well.”

Anakin was in shock. He couldn’t be mad at Bail because he was literally the Chancellor of the Republic and he was trying to make the kids like him. But damn. Giving his twins glitter, at a formal event nonetheless, was just enough to set him off. Padmé looked at Anakin and saw the hidden anger in his eyes. 

She abandoned her attempt to remove Luke from Jesse’s back. The kid had a good grip and Jesse wasn’t exactly on Padmé’s side. So, she abandoned her efforts and went over to Anakin.  
“Calm down. This isn’t ideal but we can fix it. We don’t want to make more of a scene. I love you, now let’s go wrangle our four children.”

Anakin looked up at her then looked at the kids in question, Luke, Leia, Rex, and Ahsoka. His family was chaotic but it was his. He nodded and handed Leia to Padmé.

“Now, m’ love, you must stay with your mommy, no escape attempts, or else no dessert for a week.” Leia’s face fell and she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. Anakin almost gave in- he couldn’t say no to his little girl- but Padmé’s stone cold glare reminded him of the task at hand. 

Get Luke, with as little glitter casualties as possible. 

Luke saw his father coming over to him and he jumped off Jesse’s back. Obi-Wan and Cody had just arrived at the scene and Luke knew his next target. He ran towards them and jumped up, throwing his arms around the Master Jedi’s neck and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

All the glitter trapped on Luke after rolling in it was now on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan turned to Cody for help. He knew he couldn’t let the child go and unleash him on the rest of the party, but glitter was the bane of his existence. Cody bit his lip to refrain from laughing. But he still did his part by helping Ahsoka and Rex take care of Jesse and Hardcase. They got the two drunk brothers on their feet and somewhat standing. Echo was with them now. 

“I better take these two home before they cause more of a scene.” Echo grabbed Jesse and Hardcase and tossed their arms over his shoulders. Rex had never looked more relieved in his life. 

“Thank you, Echo. Thank you.” Rex sighed and moved closer to Ahsoka. She leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his waist. The situation was finally resolved and Rex got a break. Two cleaning droids came over to vacuum up the glitter while beeping angrily. She didn’t need to translate to know they were cursing everyone out. She was just relieved Anakin hadn’t taught the kids binary yet. 

Bail thanked the droids as they left and him and his wife joined Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, Cody, Rex, and Ahsoka. Padmé was still holding Leia and Luke still had a death grip on Obi-Wan’s neck. 

“I am sorry for the scene. I am especially sorry to anyone who got glitter on them. I promise I will stick to non-craft related gifts for now on.” Anakin and Padmé sighed in relief about his statement and his tone of voice. He wasn’t talking as chancellor of the Republic, he was talking as their friend. That was more of a relief than anything. 

The twins were worn out and were about to fall asleep in the arms of the adults holding them. Padmé walked over to Obi-Wan and Luke.

“I’ll take them home and get them washed up. These two need a bath then to go to bed. I’ll have Threepio watch them.” Obi-Wan sighed in relief and handed Luke over to his mother. The twins weren’t happy about an early bedtime but they were smart enough to know they were already in trouble. Padmé left with the kids and everyone else affected by the ‘attack’ went to the freshers to clean up.

Obi-Wan, Cody (who was collateral damage in the glitter fiasco), Ahsoka, Rex, and Anakin all sauntered to the refresher, leaving a trail of glitter that had the cleaning droids beeping loudly from behind them. They decided to go into the big, family refresher, since they could always just step out if someone else needed it.

The group really tried their hardest to get the glitter off with water, but it was not working very well. Rex bent over and shook his hair out, a storm of glitter falling from his head. Ahsoka laughed, grabbing a wet paper towel to try and get the marker out of Rex’s blond hair. The red was very prominent and the blue glitter even more so. Whenever the light hit his head, it sparkled. Ahsoka was sure she was no better, her montrals probably covered in glitter, and there was a certain stinging on the back of the head-tail hanging down her spine. She tried her best to see it in the mirror, but to no avail. 

“Hey Rexy, is there a scratch or something on the back of my head-tail? The middle one?”  
Rex immediately came to her back, examining the montral. He frowned, running his fingers over the appendages lightly. 

“Yeah, just a little one. It’s probably from me grabbing you in my attempt to wrangle Leia.” He kissed her cheek. “I‘m sorry cyar’ika.”

“Yes dear?” Obi-Wan turned to the voice.  
Everyone froze, turning to the Master Jedi, who looked very confused. 

“Did you just... respond... to cyar’ika?” Anakin asked, grinning in almost-awe. 

Obi-Wan winces, and shrugs half-heartedly. “Well, Cody uses it sometimes,” he tries to defend himself. 

Cody and Ahsoka made eye-contact, however awkwardly, and half smiled at the other. Anakin, ever the child, burst out into laughter. Loud, joyous, echoing, thigh-slapping, body-convulsing laughter. Obi grimaced, holding his forehead in embarrassment. Rex shook his head slowly, just done with everything. Ahsoka and Cody keep making really awkward eye contact and honestly, Anakin is so not helping anybody right now.  
Ahsoka shifts her montrals, curling them slightly, and is met with a wave of disorientation. She grabs the countertop closest to her to steady herself.  
Rex notices, and wraps an arm around her back, the other holding her elbow. 

“‘Soka? You okay?” 

Anakin’s laughter slows to stop. “Snips?”

She waves her hand dismissively, brow furrowed, and swaying slightly. “I’m fine, just”-she motions to her head-tails-“echolocation isn’t doing too well.”  
Rex’s frown deepens and he pulls her into him letting her rest on his chest as she got her bearings again. 

“Echolocation?” Cody mutters, confused. “You have echolocation?” 

Ahsoka nods. “Yeah. My montrals are actually hollow, and I’m able to detect things ultrasonically. There’s a lot of little things moving through the air right now -the glitter- and it’s messing me up a little.”

“Whoa,” Cody sighs, in awe. “I didn’t know that! That’s so cool!” 

Ahsoka grins at him from against Rex’s chest. She can feel the worry radiating from him; Anakin and Obi-Wan’s too. Cody is mostly radiating a sense of awe, and confusion. 

“I’m alright, love.” She kisses his cheek, and he responds by rubbing circles on her back. 

Cody makes a fake-puking noise, but buries himself in Obi-Wan’s neck immediately after, putting on his own display of affection. Anakin brushes himself off, dusting glitter from his shoulder and robes.

“If you four are done, there is an actual party going on right now that we should probably head back to.”

Obi-Wan agrees, much to Cody’s discontent. The ex-Commander was more than happy to just stay hanging on his boyfriend.  
Rex nods and is about to head out, when Ahsoka frowns. 

“Your jacket still has a bunch of glitter on it Rexy.” She observed. 

Rex shrugged. “I don’t really care, and besides, I don’t want it to hurt you.” 

Ahsoka smiled at his innocent worries. “Oh Rex, my love.” 

Rex just shrugs again, smiling slightly.  
Obi-Wan starts towards the door, but having another person hanging off of you makes it kind of difficult to move. Anakin smiles at the two couples, so helplessly in love with each other. Rex eventually steps away to shake off his jacket and hair again a couple hallways over, but comes back to offer Ahsoka his arm and to escort her back to the party. Ahsoka, having already laced her arm through Anakin’s, laughed and gave Rex the other, so she had a Master Jedi, and an ex-super soldier at her side.


	4. Mischief and Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers, puppies, and endless flirting, and not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! Daisy and I really appreciate you all!   
> Stay healthy, and stay inside!
> 
> Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate? - Copaani mirsure’cye, vod?

When Rex steped away from Ahsoka for a second to get her a drink, he didn’t expect to literally run into one of his brothers, much less Bly, mostly because the few times Rex has seen Bly the whole night, he’d been attached to Aayla Secura. 

The Jedi was nowhere in sight, but Bly smelled like perfume and his lips had a bit of a pink tinge to them, like the remnants of lipstick. 

“Hey baby brother!” Bly laughed and threw an arm around Rex’s shoulders. 

Rex laughed too, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. “You are hardly older than me Bly.” 

“Yeah, whatever. How’s your girlfriend?” Bly teased, shoving Rex lightly. 

Rex frowned. “How’s your wife?” He shot back. 

Bly immediately lit up, happy to talk about the love of his life. “She’s good! Really good! Very good! I love her.”

Rex smiled. “How long have you two been together again?” 

Bly laughed, almost nervously. “Well, 4 years, but,” he lowered his voice, “technically 6.”

Rex chuckled. “6 years, wow.” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s a lot, but it feels like we’ve been together for a couple months, really. Time goes by pretty fast when your in love.” 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Married life is treating you well then?” 

Bly smiled impossibly wider. “It’s great, really. To actually, be legally married is awesome. Even more than I could’ve imagined.” Bly fidgeted with the simple silver band on his ring finger. “What about you?” 

Rex cocked his head. “What about me?” 

“You and the Comman-Ahsoka. How’s it going with you?” Bly slugged him in the shoulder lightly. 

Rex laughed breathily. “We’re good. Our one year anniversary was a couple months ago, and we’re really happy.” He smiled at the ground. 

“Yeah? And have you two talked about-“ Bly pointed to the ring on his finger. 

Rex shook his head, shifting his weight. “No-well, we’ve talked about it, but not a lot, and I think it’s probably too early, right?” 

Bly shrugged, brow furrowed. “I’m really not the best person to ask. We got married the moment the Jedi Code officially changed, so,” he shrugged, smiling. 

Rex laughed. “Very true. ‘M glad you’re happy brother.” He threw an arm around Bly’s shoulders. 

Bly chuckled. “You too vod’ika,” he teased . 

Rex scoffed and shoved his brother lightly. “Copaani mirsure’cye, vod?” 

“Hey! No need to be violent!” Bly’s frown only lasted a second before it was replaced by a large smile, and Rex soon sees why. 

Aayla Secura was practically running by the time she reached Bly. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and Bly laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. 

“Hello Rex!” She chirped happily, half buried in Bly’s chest. 

“Hi General,” he replied, smiling at the two. Bly was grinning his ass off as he looked down at his wife, and Rex felt a pang of, jealousy, of sorts, as he imagined being able to say that about Ahsoka. 

The two seemed perfectly content to be in each other’s presence. 

“If you two ‘ll excuse me, I’ve got to get back to ‘Soka.” 

They both nodded. “Yeah, didn’t mean to keep her waiting. Go ahead.” Bly said. 

Rex smiled and nodded, heading to a table to grab the much overdue drink for Ahsoka. 

-

After stopping to refill their drinks, Obi-Wan, with Cody at his heels, crossed the room to Jedi Master Mace Windu. Obi-Wan waved to the Jedi and stopped in front of him.

“Hello, Master Windu, may I say you look incredible this evening. With the war over, you are far less stressed and it is doing wonders for your skin.” Cody was shaking his head, this was gonna backfire and bite Obi-Wan in the ass and he would be the one who has to save him. 

Windu froze. His grip tightened on his glass of Naboian Champagne. He turned to look at Obi-Wan, who was visibly frightened, with a face as cold as stone. 

“The fuck did you just say to me, Kenobi?”  
Kenobi’s eyes went wide. He messed up. 

Big time.

“I was just commenting on your flawless skin, Mace. I assure you I meant no disrespect.”

“Well then, mother fucker, if you meant no disrespect, then why were you flirting with me in front of your little boyfriend like you’re looking for a third.”

Obi-Wan and Cody were both horrified now. Neither of them knew how to respond to or how to remove themselves from the conversation. Cody was luckily able to find them an out, even though it wasn’t the smoothest transition. 

“Well, this is awkward. But, I see Rex waving us down so we better go see him. Make sure ‘Soka is alright.” He promptly grabbed Obi’s hand and dragged him off. “You need to watch yourself or you’re going to get a purple lightsaber in your chest.” Obi-Wan swallowed harshly and nodded. 

Cody was a little pissed off, not going to lie. But, he trusted Obi-Wan, so he tolerated the endless flirting Obi-Wan did. 

Seriously, the man just couldn’t stop. He charmed senator after senator, including Lott-fucking-Dod, which left all parties involved horrified, including Obi-Wan. 

Cody knew that his boyfriend was just trying to get him jealous, so he tried his best to not let him get the satisfaction of Cody getting angry. 

But, when Obi-Wan started walking to Echo, with that stupid little look in his eye, he got a little pissed off. Silently, of course, but really kriffin’ pissed off. 

“Echo! The beautiful ARC Trooper! How are you this fine evening?” Obi-Wan said, coming to a stop in front of the little brother. 

Echo, fabulous, little, sassy, Echo, hardly even spared a glance at the Jedi General. He simply shoved some hair out of his face, and said, completely deadpan, “I’m too good for you,” before walking off. 

And Cody just had to laugh. Obi-Wan looked, almost betrayed, offended, and that only spurred Cody to laugh some more.

“Thank you! Finally someone who has some respect!” He laughs motioning towards Echo, already halfway across the room, with a Senator practically hanging off of him. (Seriously, how does he do that so easily? If Cody didn’t already have a boyfriend, he’d be asking for some tips.)

They two made their way over to the Wolf Pack and Plo Koon. Obi-Wan had his sights set on Wolffe as his next target. 

“Ah, Wolffe how are you today?” He grabs Wolffe’s tie and winks at him. He runs his hands up and down the tie until Wolffe cocks his head at him with confusion. His face was not unlike that of a confused dog. Plo shakes his head and slaps Obi-Wan’s hand away. 

“Leave the poor boy alone, Kenobi.” Plo shook his head and shushed the giggling ‘Puppy’ Pack. Cody was bright red now. Although, not even Cody knew if it was with anger or second-hand embarrassment. 

“We were just going, good bye brothers and thank you, Master Plo.” Cody grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and dragged him away. “You’ve confused poor Wolffe and now the rest of the Wolf Pack will hold it over his head. You know how difficult it is for Wolffe to get them to listen to him!”

“Aw you’re all worried about your brothers, babe. That’s sweet.” Obi gave Cody a peck on the lips, which made the clone’s face light up. Obi-Wan had a mischievous smile as he pulled the love of his life towards his next victims. 

The two ended up walking over to Anakin and Padmé next. They needed to see someone who could put up with Obi-Wan’s antics. 

“Master!” Anakin called, catching up to Obi and Cody. 

“Ah! Anakin! I wanted to talk to you! Maybe stop by and say hi to your Captain, see how he’s doing.” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

“I will, but he’s with Ahsoka right now, and that’s not really something I want to interrupt.” 

“Oh, Very true, I respect that.” Obi-Wan laughed, and Anakin threw an arm around his shoulders. Cody smiled at the two, crossing his arms over his chest. Obi-Wan saw Cody’s reaction and decided to take it up a notch. 

He smacked Anakin in the ass.

The second it happened Anakin’s eyes went wide. He turned to his master with confusion and worry. To Anakin, Obi-Wan must have a concussion in order to do something like that. Especially in front of Cody. It was so off-brand for his master. A slap on the back was not unheard of, but a slap on the ass was. 

Padmé found the situation, particularly her husband’s reaction, hilarious. Anakin was a mess trying to recover from Obi-Wan’s impromptu ass slap. He was in shock, stumbling over his words, and was being as whinny and dramatic as ever. 

“M-m-Master, w-what... did you... j-j-just do?” Anakin looked at his master with confusion of a happy dog who just had his treat taken from him for no apparent reason. For Anakin, the treat was being able to talk to his lovely wife without kids or other family members interfering. 

“My boyfriend just slapped your ass. That’s what happened.” Cody was smiling now. He would get back at Obi-Wan for slapping Anakin’s ass instead of his later but he had never seen the General such a mess. And it was hilarious. Obi-Wan looked at Cody, he was the confused one now. Cody ignored him and turn to Padmé. 

“Padmé, dear, are we still on for lunch with Ahsoka for tomorrow?”

“Oh, yes. I love our gossip sessions. Getting away from the kids and Ani, even if only for a few hours, can be quite the relief.” Cody laughed quietly in agreement. Anakin was full on pouting now. Not only was Padmé ignoring him but she was also gossiping about him. He grabbed and pulled at her hand like their children do when they want her attention. 

“Padmé, can we please go! Obi-Wan is acting weird and you won’t even pay attention to me!” She dismissed him with a wave, the same wave she uses to call off droids. This is pay back for unleashing the twins on her yesterday, just as she had finally gotten to the good part of her book. 

Obi-Wan realized Cody wasn’t taking the bait. So, he turned and started flirting with Padmé. He could kill two birds with one stone, make Cody jealous and annoy Anakin. 

“Ah, Padmé, you managed to clean up well after the whole glitter fiasco. Is that dress the same one you wore to the signing of the Cease Military Production Act? The dress you’ve changed into looks far more beautiful than the one that got covered in glitter, if I do say so myself.”

Anakin was mad now. Obi-Wan flirting with him was one thing, but flirting with his wife was uncalled for. Padmé noticed Anakin’s discomfort but decided to play along with Obi. 

“You are right! This is one of my favorite dresses but I wasn’t wearing it originally because I knew the twins would somehow mess it up. Your formal robes don’t look to bad on you, Master Jedi.” She said the last sentence while turning and winking at her husband. Cody turned in shock. Padmé had betrayed their gossip circle’s trust. Anakin grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He glared at his master and stuck his tongue out at him.

“My wife. Get your own!” Padmé was laughing now. Her husband was acting like the toddlers she had just put down for bed. 

But, what was funnier was Obi-Wan grabbing Cody and pulling him into his chest and saying protectively, “I have something better than a wife. I have a husband!” Everyone froze, including Obi-Wan who realized what he said a second too late. Anakin broke into a grin. 

“Ha! I knew you were engaged!”

Cody cocked his head at Obi-Wan, stepping away from his embrace. “Are we engaged?” 

Obi-Wan winced. “Uh-no, I don’t think so.” 

“Oh, okay,” Cody said, sounding confused, and for some reason, suspicious. 

There were a few seconds of awkward silence, before Obi-Wan saw Rex. A mischievous thought came into his brain and he excused him and Cody from the nonexistent conversation. 

Obi-Wan and Cody walked over to Rex and Ahsoka who were trying to distance themselves from the rest of the party as Ahsoka was still feeling a little off. 

“Hello, Captain. You look even more beautiful right now then ever before. The glitter is a nice touch, you should wear it more often.”

Rex looked at him with complete bewilderment. He had no clue what was going on or why the General called him beautiful in front of both of their dates. Ahsoka snorted and laughed so hard her whole body shook, but she got thrown of balance by the glitter clinging to her montrals. Rex quickly caught her and tucked her into his side in an effort to remind Obi-Wan that he is taken. Cody, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at all parties involved.

“Obi, love, this is getting a bit out of hand. Can you please not flirt with my brother in front of me.”

Obi-Wan gasps in feigned shock. 

“I would never. How dare you accuse me of such atrocious behavior!” Obi-Wan knew he was being extra, but he didn’t really care as everyone was used to it by now. Cody rolled his eyes and pulled the Jedi Master to his side, as if he was reminding Obi-Wan that he was, in fact, taken. 

Rex, who was previously made uncomfortable by the current predicament, saw the look on his older brother’s face and knew what he must do. Annoy the crap out of him. ‘Cause that’s what little brothers are for. 

“Well, Obi-Wan,” the use of the General’s first name felt foreign in Rex’s mouth but he knew it was worth it, “if you like the new look so much, I might just have to sparkle more often. Give you something nice to look at.” Ahsoka was laughing so hard she shook Rex’s body along with her own. Cody’s jaw dropped and he shook with fury. 

“Too far, Rex. Too far.” The smile on Obi-Wan’s face turned into a worried frown. He had struck a nerve and really upset his boyfriend. He was only joking, he loved Cody with all his heart, but he also loved seeing him get jealous. Cody attempted to storm off but Obi-Wan grabbed his arm and followed him.

Rex looked down at Ahsoka, who was no longer laughing. 

“Think I hit a nerve.” Ahsoka nodded and the two decided to let the couple handle it and to let Cody cool down. 

“Cody, love, please look at me.” Obi-Wan had followed Cody to a small balcony where they were out of ear shot from everyone else. Cody stared at the city below them, he couldn’t meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Cody, I know I took it too far. I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I love you with all my heart. I will always love you and only you. I was going for a joke but it really upset you and I am deeply sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you, so, so much. Cody, please, looks at me!” Desperation could be heard in the Jedi’s voice.

Cody turned around this time and quickly pulled Obi into a tight hug. He buried his face in Obi-Wan’s Jedi robes. Against his chest he whispered, “I love you too. Just please, keep the flirting to anyone but my brothers.” Obi-Wan’s smile returned. 

“Of course, my love.” The two stood there, content in each other’s arms, for a few moments. They didn’t want to go back to the party quite yet. They were comfortable in that moment. They were peaceful. 

And Obi-Wan had an idea. 

Don’t worry, it’s a good one. 

Maybe. 

Hopefully.


	5. You... Got Mugged... by General Yoda?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Rex has a big snack, Obi-Wan disappears, and Cody is very worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Mando’a Translation  
> Copaani mirsure’cye, vod’ika? -You looking for a slap in the face, little brother?

Obi-Wan and Cody slowly made their way back to the party. They gathered with Ani, Padmé, Rex, Ahsoka, Plo, and the Wolfpack. Obi-Wan took Cody’s hand and gave it a small squeeze and he turned to the former Commander. 

“I have to use the fresher. I might be gone for a while but I’ll be back before the party ends,” Cody looked at the Jedi in confusion, “don’t worry, love, I’ll be back before you know it. Love you.” He gave Cody a kiss on the cheek and slipped out. But, he didn’t stop at the refreshers. He left the senate building entirely. He had to, in order for his plan to come to fruition. Rex turned and saw his brother standing next to him. 

“Hey, Codes, who do you think can eat more meiloorons, Sinker or me?” Rex was dead serious. The entire group had made bets on who would win. Anakin, Plo, Wolffe, and Warthog all placed their bets on Rex. Padmé, Boost, Comet, and Ahsoka all placed their bets in Sinker. Rex made the betrayal he felt from Ahsoka known to the group. Cody looked at them with disappointment. 

“Rex, how did you manage to get the generals and the senator wrapped up into your stupid game?” 

“It’s not a game. It’s a bet. Now, who do you think can eat more meiloorons? Sinker or me?” Rex said, with more urgency in his voice this time. 

Cody rolled his eyes so hard it was a miracle they didn’t get stuck. He let out an exasperated breath, smirked at Rex, and said, “I bet five credits that Sinker can eat more meiloorons.” Rex gasped. He had been betrayed once again. 

“Traitor.” 

Cody responded to the harsh accusation by rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. Rex punched him in the arm and the two started wrestling. 

“Boys! We are at a senate party that is celebrating your freedom. I suggest you behave or else I’ll give the twins more glitter the next time you babysit.” Padmé’s threat made Rex drop Cody out of a head lock immediately. They kept their heads down like puppies getting scolded. ‘Not glitter. Anything but glitter,’ the two thought. The entire group stared in horror. Even Anakin was afraid of his wife at this time. Padmé doesn’t play. Anakin was the one to calm Padmé down to the point where the rest of the group wasn’t afraid to speak. 

“Well..... shall we see who wins?” Anakin proposed. Sinker and Rex eagerly nodded and grabbed a tray of meiloorons. It had been decided that Shaak Ti, who happened to be wandering by, would judge as the clones had guilted her into it. They claimed only their mom would make a fair judgment.

Shaak Ti divided the meiloorons equally among the two trays. She handed one to each clone and began the count down. 

“Three.... two.... one!”

Rex and Sinker each began devouring fruit as the rest of the group cheered besides them. They had attracted a small crowd of jedi, clones, and senators who had nothing better to do. 

“C’mon Sinker! You gotta win or else Rexy will hold this over my head forever,” cried Ahsoka. 

“C’mon Sexy Rexy, I told Padmé that if I lose this bet I will put the kids to bed for a month so you better win this or you’re helping me,” screamed Anakin. 

“Sinker, you need to remember to breathe! I don’t want to have to use the force to remove food blocking your air ways. Again,” Plo begged, shaking his head as Sinker coughed on the fruit. 

It was all tied up. Both men had eaten three meiloorons and had four left on their trays. Shaak Ti had called out, “if both of you finish the whole tray, who ever finishes first shall win.”

It had been almost fifteen minutes now. Cody began to look around for Obi-Wan but he couldn’t help but watch his brothers make fools of themselves. Rex had attempted a flirtatious wink at Ahsoka while shoving fruit down his throat. Cody had to sneak a picture for blackmail. ‘Sexy Rexy, that’s what Skywalker called him. Couldn’t have been more wrong.’ Cody thought as he shook his head while laughing to himself. 

“Put some effort into it Sinker! I could eat more meiloorons when I was six,” Comet screamed. He had bet Wolffe that he would do the entire Wolfpack’s laundry, including Boost’s who notoriously hated showering, for two weeks. 

More Jedi and clones had gathered around. The senators weren’t as interested as they found the whole thing uncivilized. The Jedi and clones were used to such competitions as they provided good distractions from the dangers of war. 

“It has been 30 minutes and Rex has one meilooron to go. Sinker has two.” Shaak Ti announced. She didn’t pick a side as she said she ‘couldn’t place bets on her own children.’ All of the Clones’ faces lit up when she called them her children. They really did have a mom. And they couldn’t be happier with who that mom was. 

In the end, Rex ate the most meiloorons,  
Ahsoka was never going to hear the end of it, Comet had a lot of laundry to do, Padmé had to put the kids to bed for a month, and Cody was panicking over Obi-Wan’s disappearance and he owed Rex five credits. Shaak Ti congratulated Rex and gave him her necklace as a mock medal, which he more than proudly wore. But, Cody hadn’t been paying attention to that as he was busy freaking out about Obi-Wan. He had been gone too long and hadn’t checked in. Obi-Wan always checked in unless something was horribly wrong. Three years as his Commander taught Cody that. Something was horribly wrong with Obi-Wan. And Cody didn’t even know where he had gone.

-

Obi-Wan had had this idea since this morning, actually. He woke up, Cody’s head resting on his chest, pressing soft kisses to Obi-Wan’s neck, and Obi-Wan felt the idea, the feeling, grow and manifest in his mind. 

But, alas, he pushed it away. He wasn’t ready. 

Well, not ready, per se, more unprepared. He didn’t have the one thing he needed to execute the idea. So, he went through the day as normal, getting dressed in his formal robes, going to the Skywalker’s, and heading into the party to celebrate the legal ‘freeing’ of the clones. 

It had been a long path; much longer than it should have been. There were still some in the Senate that saw the clones as nothing more than an army, or didn’t consider them ‘sentient’ or whatever. 

Personally, Obi-Wan was just about ready to smack anyone who doubted the humanity of his boyfriend and his brothers, but, sadly, he had to remain diplomatic in the Senate or they would get nowhere with this bill. So, after 4 goddamn years, the clones were free to live however they wanted, anywhere they wanted, and with whoever they wanted. 

He had made his way outside of the party, keeping out of sight, and waved down a cab. He knew exactly where he was going; Cody had always made a point to point it out to him whenever they passed it. He also knew exactly what he was getting. The cab dropped him at the storefront and he went inside. The shop was miraculously open, even though it was technically an hour past the listed closing time, but Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief at the warm lights in the windows. He dashed in, probably looking a little disheveled and slightly out of breath from nerves and anxiety. 

The older Pantoran who ran the place was an old friend of Obi-Wan’s, and he smiled knowingly at the Jedi, already reaching for the item that Cody had picked out when they stopped in a couple weeks ago to pick up something for Padmé’s birthday. Obi’s comm rang, but he silenced it, not wanting to give away his position. Obi-Wan smiled at the man, and paid, thanking him profusely.

“Treat him well, my friend,” the owner says, and Obi-Wan smiles. 

“I always will,” he replies, mostly to himself, like a silent promise.

He stepped outside, and his comm rang again. He answered it this time. 

-

Cody had made his way to the corner of the room, away from the group. Once he was out of earshot, he commed Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan, love, pick up please! Obi, I need to know you are okay!” 

Rex had looked around the group, wanting to give Cody crap for betting against him. But, he saw Cody hiding in the corner and he knew something was wrong. He grabbed Ahsoka’s hand and met up with Cody. 

“Hey, Cody, you feeling alright?” Although you couldn’t really tell from his tone of voice, Rex was really concerned about his brother. It wasn’t like him to go and hide when something was upsetting him. Cody always tells Rex everything and vice versa. Something had to be very wrong for Cody not to turn to Rex.

“I-well, I’m fine. It’s just that Obi-Wan left to go to the freshers almost 30 minutes ago. He hasn’t responded to my comm.” 

“Well, uh, maybe he’s uh-having trouble in the fresher, if ya know what I mean.” Rex winked at his brother and nudged him with his elbow. He was going for a laugh. Cody wasn’t buying it and smacked Rex in the back of the head. “Hey! What was that for!” 

“You know exactly what that’s for.” 

“Maybe he is embarrassed and that’s why he’s not responding,” Cody glared at Rex while Ahsoka laughed at Rex’s failed attempt at a serious face. 

“Copaani mirsure’cye, vod’ika?” 

“You already slapped me in the face once, so clearly I don’t care!” Cody looked like he was going to do something far worse than slapping Rex in the face before Ahsoka intervened. 

“Boys, lets act like adults and work to find a reasonable solution.”

The brothers ducked their heads in shame as they were just called out by their former commander (and in Rex’s case, current girlfriend) who is almost a foot shorter than them and is six years their junior. “Yes, Ahsoka” they mumbled in unison. The Togruta smiled and reached for the comm. 

“Now, where did Obi-Wan say he was going.”

“He said he was going to the fresher but he might be a while and I shouldn’t worry.”

“Sounds like my theory is holding true.” Cody punched Rex in the arm for that comment. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the Captain but was smiling slightly.

“Why, in the past, has Obi-Wan missed your comms? Not including during the war.” 

Cody pauses for a moment, trying to remember. His brows furrowed. “Never. He has never missed a comm from me. Not since we started dating. He always picks up. He knows that every time it takes him a few beeps to pick up I worry. ‘Cause the last time he didn’t respond to his comm he almost died. The only reason he wouldn’t respond is if he is in grave danger.” Cody was spiraling now. And, by this point, there was nothing neither Rex nor Ahsoka could do to ease his concerns.

Luckily, they didn’t have to as Obi-Wan finally picked up.

“Obi-Wan!” Cody practically screamed the moment he answered. “Good gods love, what the hell? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Obi answers, trying to wave down a passing cab. 

“Where the kriff are you?” Cody demanded. Next to him, Rex and Ahsoka shared a look at the man’s tone. 

“Oh, I... just stepped outside.” Obi-Wan winces at the unconvincing tone. 

“What’s wrong?” Cody frowned. 

“Oh! Nothing at all! What would you think that? I just needed some air.” Obi fidgeted with the bag in his hands, hearing the anxiety in his voice. 

Apparently Cody heard it too. “Obi, you sound scared, are you okay?”

“I- oh. Ah. I-I got... mugged.” Obi-Wan immediately winced, slapping a hand to his forehead. 

“You got mugged?” Cody asked, obviously worried. Ahsoka and Rex frown, cocking their heads.

“Yes. I-... apparently got mugged.” Obi-Wan winced at his stupid lie. 

“How did you get mugged? You have a lightsaber,” Cody still sounded worried, of course, but now with the slightest hint of suspicion. 

“Th-the mugger... took it.” Obi-Wan immediately regretted saying it. 

“They... took your saber. How did they take your saber?” 

“Oh! It was... another... Jedi.” He slapped his hand over his mouth. ‘Good gods, what am I saying?!’

Cody hesitated, and Ahsoka and Rex snickered at his side. “A Jedi,” he repeated. 

“Which Jedi?” Ahsoka leans into the comm to ask, grinning. 

“Oh! Which Jedi?” He drew a blank for some reason. Suddenly, he saw the green sign for the shop. “Yoda!” He said too loud, and immediately regretted it. He cursed himself out silently. 

On Cody’s side, they all pause, confused. Anakin and Padmé, who had since wandered over, looked at each other, very confused. 

“You... got mugged... by General Yoda.” 

Anakin grabs the commlink. “Holy Maker, are you on death sticks or something?” Then, turning to Cody, he asks him, “is he on deathsticks?” Cody just shrugged. 

“What? No, Anakin!” Obi replies, honestly not surprised. 

“Let me talk to him,” Anakin says to the group before walking a couple paces away. “Master, what is going on? Are you all right?

“I’m fine, I promise, but you cannot let Cody come find me.” Obi-Wan replied, voice urgent and low. 

Anakin took a few more steps away from the group. “Why?”

“Just... promise me you won’t let him come.”

“Fine, I guess. But, what’s going on? Why are you being so weird?” Anakin asked, honestly concerned. 

“Not right now, Anakin. You’ll find out soon enough.” Obi-Wan said, using the same tone that he used to use when Anakin was being bothersome when he was a child. “I will see you soon.”

“Yeah, okay. Don’t do anything crazy, like, oh, I don’t know, randomly leaving.” Obi-Wan hurriedly hung up with an exasperated sigh, and Anakin wandered back to the others, even more confused than he was before. 

“Did you find out what’s going on?” Cody asked immediately. 

“Well, no, not really. I think he’s fine though, just being Obi-Wan and wandering off.” 

Cody frowned, shaking his head. “Obi-Wan would never go somewhere without telling me first,” he mumbled, tracing over the scar on his cheekbone worriedly. 

“I’m sure he’s fine Codes, don’t worry. Maybe one of us can go find him,” he offered, patting his brother on the back reassuringly. 

“Yeah, I’ll go,” Cody immediately replied.

“No!” Anakin said too quickly, too loudly. “Ah... no, it’s just that, this party is for you, so it probably wouldn’t look good if you left,” he tried to recover, remembering what Obi-Wan had said. 

Cody frowned, but nodded reluctantly. 

Ahsoka turned to Anakin. “How about I go? You guys can’t leave because this party is celebrating your freedom. Anakin can’t leave because he had to keep up appearances and be with Padmé. Also Padmé would probably kill him if he left.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “But I could go and say it’s Jedi Knight business. I’m only here to support you guys and to watch the kids, and the kids already left. And, if anyone asks they could say it wasn’t serious enough to send Anakin or any of the masters here.” 

“Well, Snips, that’s actually a decent plan,” Anakin said, smiling teasingly. 

“What do you mean by actually?” she said defensively. Anakin just rolled his eyes. 

“It’s settled then. Ahsoka will go find Obi-Wan and make sure he’s okay and try to bring him back,” Anakin recapped. 

“Um- Sir, with all due respect, he is my boyfriend so Ahsoka when you find him, please bring him back immediately,” Cody supplied, trying really hard to not be nervous. 

“Aye-aye Commander,” Ahsoka gave a two fingered saluted. She started to leave only to be attacked by Rex. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and then to her lips, before winking and heading back to Cody. 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was still outside the shop. He was pacing back and forth. He was nervous, very very nervous. ‘Just catch a cab and go back to the party,’ he told himself. ‘Just do it.’ But, for some strange reason, he couldn’t.

He was scared. 

He almost laughed out loud right then. He was actually scared. 

He’s faced hundreds of thousands battle droids, more than his fair share of Siths, fought in an entire goddamn war, watched people he loved die, nearly lost the closets thing he had to a brother to the dark side, been beaten, broken, and enslaved, and survived many brushes with death. 

And yet Obi-Wan Kenobi was scared. 

Huh.


End file.
